Dunia Baru
by LittleScarlet
Summary: Chapter 4 Updated! Setelah sekian lamanya! Kali ini para Goldies bertengkar karena suatu makhluk tak jelas! Simak di chapter ini! XD
1. Airport

**Dunia Baru**

**Chapter.1-Airport**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya bukan milikku betapa pun sangat amat kuinginkan untuk menjadi milikku…KEJAMNYA DUNIA ! *ditabok*(disclaimer macam apa ini ?)

* * *

**

**Minna-san ! Akhirnya Scarlet bikin Fic baru lagi nih…Setelah baca Judul Fic-nya, rasanya kayak film-film yang berjudul Dunia Gaib ya ? Wakwkwkw…Ok deh, mulai lagi Fic gila dari Scarlet, haha…Jadi, dengan sangat menyesal Scarlet mengumunkan bahwa fic ni BUKAN fic horror, tapi fic soal para Goldies ketemu sama technology modern. Selamat membaca ! XD

* * *

**

" Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian ?" Kata Saori senyum-senyum sendiri.

_Hening…sunyi…senyap…tak bersuara…diam…_

" Ngrookk…zzzz…zz.. "

" WOI BANGUN ! " Teriak sang dewi pake speaker keluaran terbaru dari America.

" I..iya Athena-sama, maaf…tapi tadi, apa yang anda umumkan ? kami ketiduran " Kata Saga merasa bersalah.

" Huh ! Dasar. Tadi sudah kubilang bahwa kalian semua akan kukirim ke luar negri untuk mempelajari teknologi modern ! " Kata Athena.

" UAAAAPPPUUAAAAAAA ? " Teriak semua Goldies serentak..iya, semua Goldies ! Termasuk Camus dan Shaka yang biasanya stay cool juga teriak sangkin kagetnya.

" Ta..ta..taaa..pi…tapi..pi.. " Saga gemetaran sangkin kagetnya.

" Tuh kan, Saga aja udah mulai nge-_rap…_ seperti itulah dunia modern anak-anak " Kata Athena bangga mengira ternyata ada juga saint-nya yang mengerti dunia modern. Padahal Saga itu gemetaran, bukan nge-rap.

" A…Athe…the..the…na-sa sa sa saaa mmaaa mma " Kata Shion mencoba nge-_rap_ biar dianggap bisa bahasa gaul.

" Hah ? apa ? " si Saori ngak nangkep ucapan Shion.

" Ma ma ma ma af af af..ta ta pi pi " Lanjut Shion

" Mama ? pipis ? kirain aku mama-mu, mau pipis koq minta sama aku ?" Kata Saori udah agak jengkel.

" Bubububu…ka..k..kaa..aann " Kata Shion masih gigih mencoba nge-_rap_..emang udah error otaknya

" NGOMONG YANG BENER !" Teriak Saori sangkin jengkelnya.

" iya, maaf…Tapi Athena-sama dimana kita akan tinggal diluar Sanctuary ? masa kita ngemis di jalan ?" Tanya Shion udah kapok nge-rap.

" tentu aja aku yang baik dan murah hati ini akan menyediakan tempat tinggal buat kalian " Kata Saori.

" Baiklah ? kapan kita akan berangkat ?" Tanya Milo semangat.

" Besok…Jadi mulai sekarang, cepat kumpulkan barang-barang kalian !"

" SIAP KOMANDAN ! "

* * *

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Jadi ini ya yang namanya…apa tadi namanya mus ?" Tanya Milo.

" Airport Milo " Jawab Camus sambil menarik kopernya

" Oh iya, jadi ini yang namanya air-pot " kata Milo sambil melambai-lambai kepada para cewek-cewek yang menatapnya penuh pesona

" AIRPORT ! bukan Air-pot " Kata Saga, kehilangan kesabarannya, soalnya sejak tadi si Milo ribut-ribut mulu dari Airport jadi Air-pot, emang air yang di pot ?

" SAGA ! SAGA ! Lihat ! itu tuh apa ?" Tanya Kanon sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke monitor table keberangkatan pesawat. " Ih ! Lihat tuh ada tulisannya ! bisa gerak-gerak lagi !"

" Ngak tau " Jawab Saga cuek, lantaran dia sendiri juga ngak tau itu barang apaan.

" Iiihh ! Lihat ! itu ada cowok cakep banget, pakaiannya trendy banget deh ! " Kata Aphro nunjuk-nunjuk ke seseorang penjaga took di bagian cinderamata.

" Heh ? loh ? itu koq mirip sama bentuk jurus 'Sekishiki Meikaiha' ? " DM menunjuk-nunjuk kea rah permen lollipop yang polanya puter-puter beneran mirip pola jurus andalannya si DM.

" WAH ! LIHAT TUH ADA LAMBANG BENDERA SPANYOL DI SANA ! " Shura menunjuk-nunjuk koper orang yang kebetulan lewat…astaga.

" Kak Olos ! Kak Olos ! apa itu ? " Aiolia juga jadi ikut-ikutan autis nunjuk-nunjuk kearah pesawat yang baru mau take off " Iih ! Terbang ! dia terbang ! dia bisa terbang ! hebat ya kak ?"

Aiolos dan para goldies lain langsung diliatin orang se-airport. Masa ke airport mau naik pesawat, malah ngak tau peasawat itu apa ? bahkan sampai teriak-teriak ngak jelas dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat pesawat bisa terbang.

" Kak..Kak… " Kata Aiolia lagi.

" Napa Lia ?" Tanya Aiolos sambil berkata dalam hati " haduh, moga-moga ngak nanya yang malu-maluin lagi deh, atau setidaknya yang bisa kujawab."

" Kak, toiletnya disana ya ?" Tanya Aiolia.

" Iya " Jawab Aiolos setelah membaca tulisan 'toilet'.

" Lia, mau ke Toilet ya ? ikut ! ikut !" Kata Kanon dan Milo.

Para Goldies yang lain menunggu mereka bertiga. Tetapi tak lama setelah mereka masuk ke Toilet, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan histeris dari arah Toilet, dan teriakan Aiolia " Tuh kan ! udah kubilang toilet cowok yang warnanya biru ! elu sih, non ! ngak percaya !"

" Tapi kan setidaknya Nampak permandangan bagus kan ? hehe " Kanon tersenyum bahagia. Mereka pun memasuki toilet cowok.

" Dasar, mereka itu…" Aldy hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, tadi dia sempat panik waktu terdengar teriakan.

TIdak berapa lama kemudian…terdengar teriakan Milo, Aiolia dan Kanon bersamaan.

" GUWAAAHH ! TOILETNYA BISA NYEMBUR SENDIRI ! ADA NAGA AIR DIDALAM KLOSETNYA !" Teriak Milo sambil berlari-lari keluar dari kamar mandi yang ngak familiar banget, biasakan di sanctuary, toiletnya masih system zaman purba.

Para Goldies yang lain langsung terkejut mendengarnya dan beramai-ramai berlari memasuki toilet dan menyerang, membanting, mengkancurkan, dan membekukan semua kloset-kloset tersebut.

" WOI ! WOI !APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ? " Teriak security di airport tersebut.

" Maaf, pak…ada naga di dalam kloset ini, tadi teman kami melihatnya " Kata Shaka yang sedari tadi Cuma nonton mereka menghancurkan kloset-kloset yang malang tersebut.

" Naga ?" Securitynya benar-benar melongo mendengar kata tersebut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat mereka sudah akan berangkat.

" Eh, itu pesawat kita kan ?" Tanya Mu, bergegas keluar dari toilet.

" Ooh, jadi nama burung besi raksasa itu pesawat ya ? perlu dicatat nih " Aiolia langsung mencatat nama dari benda yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

Para Goldies tersebut langsung meniggalkan toilet dimana security tadi masih berusaha mencerna kata 'naga' tersebut…pelan-pelan aja deh cernanya, nanti keselek pak !

" Ok, tujuan pertama kita mau kemana ? kita kan bakal keliling dunia buat belajar teknologi kan ?" Tanya Milo kepada Shura.

" Hmm..tujuan kita yang pertama adalah… " Camus mengecek daftar perjalanan mereka

" INDONESIA "

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Gimana ? Hehe…Fic ini menerima saran loh, haha…Silahkan di review ya…Thx dah baca guys !**


	2. Penerbangan yang Mendebarkan

**Dunia Baru**

**Chapter 2.- Penerbangan yang Mendebarkan  
Hey ! Hey ! Akhirnya update juga fic ini ! Scarlet dapat lumayan banyak review buat nge-update fic yang 1 ini nih, kayaknya para pembaca suka banget ya melihat para Goldies di terror teknologi ?Tenang aja deh, fic ini masih panjang banget ceritanya, jadi di fic yang lalu mereka buat keributan di Airport kan ? Kali ini mereka bakal bikin keributan yang lebih Heboh di pesawat ! Read and Review yah !**

**WARNING : OOC BERAT !

* * *

**

Para Goldies akhirnya boarding juga ke pesawat, walaupun menghadapi sedikit…(pembaca : sedikit ?), iya deh, ngaku…BANYAK kesulitan yang enggak-enggak saja. Misalnya seperti DM yang hampir mengirimkan pemeriksa Bagasi ke neraka karena melarang DM memasuki pesawat karena ranselnya penuh dengan topeng mayat yang dia bawa dengan alasan tak tega meninggalkan maha karyanya di Sanctuary, keributan lainnya adalah saat Aiolia memanjat ke atas pesawat terbang yang baru mau take-off sangkin senangnya, dan Aiolos terpaksa memanggil Security untuk menurunkan adiknya.

Akhirnya mereka masuk juga ke dalam pesawat. Aiolia duduk di bagian jendela dengan kakaknya, Milo dengan Camus, Saga dengan Kanon, Mu dengan Shaka, Aldebaran dengan Shura dan Aphro bersama DM, sedangkan Dokho dan Shion tetap menjaga Sanctuary dengan alasan takut ketinggian.

Pesawat mulai berjalan dan Aiolia langsung teriak-teriak kesenangan " KAK ! KAK ! PESAWATNYA JALAN, KAK ! " Teriak Aiolia bagai anak 3 tahun yang baru pertama kali naik pesawat, semua orang langsung melihat kea rah Aiolia dan Aiolos langsung menutupi mukanya yang bagai tomat dengan majalah.

Tidak lama kemudian, para pramugari mulai menjelaskan prosedur keselamatan, dan dengan sangat tidak segannya, Aphor berteriak " Dandanannya apa ngak terlalu menor, mbak ?". Syukur saja pramugarinya sabar, kalau tidak Aphro pasti sudah ditonjok sampai babak belur biarpun dia adalah seorang saint Pisces.

" Gila, beneren nih, udah mau terbang ?" Kata Milo, mukanya pucat pasi. Dia menoleh ke Camus, yang mukanya bahkan lebih pucat dari bebek yang mau disembelih.

" Ga…Ga " Kata Kanon berusaha memanggil Saga tetapi ngak bisa karena gemetaran.

" Napa sih ? ga-ga-ga melulu ? Mau manggil Lady Gaga ya ?" Kata Saga.

" Siapa tuh, si mbak Gaga ?" Tanya Kanon.

" Ngak tau juga, ini juga baru dapat namanya di majalah" Kata Saga melanjutkan membaca majalah yang didapatnya dari pesawat.

Aldebaran gemetaran sedemikian hebatnya sampai pesawat itu juga bergetar hebat pada saat-saat menjelang take-off, dan pada saat take-off, pesawat berguncang sangat keras dan membuat para Goldies ketakutan, para Goldies dari yang paling culun(Mu) sampai yang paling cool(Camus) menangis meraung-raung dan saling berpelukan bagai dunia sudah mau berakhir.

" SAGAAAA…AKU SAYANG KAMU KAK ! HUAAAAA " Tangis Kanon.

" Kanon…hiks…aku juga sayang sama kamu….tapi sebentar lagi kita akan mati…" Tangis Saga.

" Milo…aku…hiks…sayang sama kamu ! Kamu teman terbaikku !" Tangis Camus(?). Ternyata Es batu telah meleleh karena pesawat.

"…." Milo tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sangkin kagetnya Camus bisa berkata begitu.

" HUUUAAAAAAAAAAA…SHAKA ! " tangis Mu.

" OOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM " tangis Shaka. Wah cara nangis model baru nih.

" MAAAMMMIIIIIIII " teriak DM Sambil memeluk Aphro sekencang-kencangnya.

" HHUUUUAAAA..kosmetikku masi banyak yang belum terpakai ! " Tangis Aphro lebih peduli dengan kosmetik disbanding nyawa.

" ATHENAAAAAAA…! " Teriak Shura sambil berlari putar-putar dari kepala sampai ekor pesawat.

" Ngrookk…zzzz " Ternyata Aldebaran malah tertidur.

" AIOLIIIAAAAA ! AKU SAYANG KAMU ! " Teriak Aiolos.

" KAK ! KIT A TERBANG KAK ! KEREN !" teriak Aiolia kegirangan…Wah, orang pada nangis semua yang ini malah kegirangan.

Seluruh penumpang Pesawat langsung Sweatdrop massal jutaan kali.

Akhirnya mereka semua tenang setelah pramugari pesawat menjelaskan prosedur penerbangan pesawat dari bentuk pesawat sampai fungsi kerja mesinnya semua yang langsung disambut oleh ngorokan para Goldies yang bosan mendengarkannya. Waduh…sabar banget lah, si Pramugarinya itu.

Saat pembagian makanan di pesawat, Aldebaran malah bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke belakang pesawat dan memaksa membantu mereka memasak. Tapi di pesawat kan ngak ada dapurnya ? Tapi karena Alde berjalan ke ekor pesawat, beban di bagian belakang pesawat jadi bertambah banyak dan menyebabkan pesawat jadi berguncang-guncang.

" WAWAWAWA ! " Shura berteriak sangkin kagetnya karena guncangan yang disebabkan Aldebaran. Shura lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke segala arah sangkin paniknya, tetapi sialnya, Shura tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan jurus Excalibur dan memotong salah satu sayap pesawat.

Semua penumpang langsung panik.

" Waduh ! Gila ! Gimana nih ?" Kata Milo panic banget.

" Haduuhh, aku juga ngak tau nih, matilah kita !" Kata Kanon siap-siap menulis surat wasiat.

" Woi ! Cepeten, perbaiki sayapnya !" Kata Saga mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

" Gimana caranya ? ada yang punya lem ngak ?" Tanya Shura.

" Ini ada lem buat nempel topeng mayat !" DM suka rela memberikan lemnya.

" Sekarang siapa yang bisa perbaiki ?" Tanya Camus agak panic.

" seseorang yang punya kekuatan special yang bisa menghentikan pergerakan pesawat… " usul Aiolia

"… seseorang yang bisa teleport keluar pesawat ini…" sambung Milo.

" ….seseorang yang rela melakukan apa saja bagai domba penolong. " Sambung Kanon.

" Tunggu ! Domba ?" Ujar Aiolos menyadari sesuatu.

" MU ! " Teriak para Goldies serentak.

" Ta-tapi kan…"Mu belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah ditendang keluar untuk memperbaiki sayap pesawat yang rusak dengan lem.

" KALIAN SEMUA INI GILA ! " Teriak Mu marah-marah setelah selesai menempel sayap pesawat tadi walaupun pesawatnya tetap tidak dapat terbang karena mesin di bagian salah satu sayapnya mati.

" Aduuuhhh ! Kalian ini ! tidur aja napa sih ? " Teriak Aphro jengkel sambil melepas timun dari matanya….Astaga Aphro ! di pesawat masih sempat maskeran pula ? Mana pesawatnya udah mau jatuh lagi !

Milo segera melihat ke kiri dan kanan, dan yang dia lihat hanyalah penumpang yang ngorok sangkin asyiknya tidur. Milo langsung mengambil microphone yang tiba-tiba muncul ntah dari mana dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya " PARA PENUMPANG PESAWAT ! PESAWAT INI AKAN SEGERA JATUH ! JADI SIAP SIAP UNTUK MENULIS SURAT WASIAT…" Saga langsung merebut microphonenya dari Milo setelah melihat tampang horror para penumpang.

"Sini Microphonenya…maaf, silahkan segera memakai parasut dan selamatkan diri kalian masing-masing seperti pilot kalian yang baru saja terlihat dari luar jendela itu…HAH ? PILOTNYA KABUR ?" Saga menempelkan wajahnya dikaca jendela pesawat dan melihat bahwa pilot dan co-pilot pesawat tersebut telah kabur menyelamatkan diri.

" CEPAT PAKAI PARASUT KALIAN !" Teriak Aiolos segera.

" Tapi yang ada Cuma pelampung, ngak ada parasut " Kata salah seorang penumpang.

" KALAU BEGITU TERJUN BEBAS SAJA !" Aiolos pikirannya sudah kacau.

Para penumpang langsung menghilang di tempat.

"Koq…tiba-tiba hilang sih, mereka ?" Tanya Aiolia kebingungan.

" Kuteleport langsung ke Indonesia soalnya kalau mereka teriak-teriak, pasti akan sangat merepotkan. " Jawab Shaka tanpa merasa berdosa.

" Jadi kalau kamu bisa teleport kenapa ngak bilang dari tadi ? " Teriak semua Goldies kepada Shaka serempak.

" Soalnya sayang, sudah beli tiket pesawat mahal-mahal."

Goldies yang lain Cuma bisa menghela nafas, dan meminta Shaka meneleport mereka beserta pesawatnya ke Bandara Polonia Medan, dengan keadaan baik-baik saja…tetapi keadaan pesawatnya benar-benar hancur lebur. Hampir saja mereka tertabrak pesawat lain yang baru saja mau lepas landas, syukurlah Shaka berpikir cepat dan men-teleport mereka ke atas atap bandara. Setelah mereka menghancurkan pintu bagasi pesawat untuk mengambil bagasi mereka, mereka menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya menjemput mereka dari bandara. Tetapi dikarenakan mereka tiba 4 jam lebih awal, maka mereka juga harus menunggu 4 jam.

Akhirnya setelah 4 jam yang membosankan berlalu…

"Ga, itu koq ada spanduk tulisan nama kita, itu jemputan kita ya ?" Tanya Kanon sambil menunjuk kea rah spanduk tersebut.

" Eh, iya yah ! Pasti deh, itu jemputan kita." Kata Saga senang.

" Loh tapi itu kan ? " Shura berusaha melihat siapa yang menjemput mereka.

" LOH ? KOQ DIA SIH ? " Teriak semua Goldies serempak.

* * *

**Siapakah yang menjemput mereka ? apakah dia adalah Gatot Kaca ? Penari kecak dari Bali ? Ataukah dia seorang orangutan yang kesasar dari bukit lawang ? Nantikan di Chapter berikutnya.**

**Waduh…gimana ya, kalo naik pesawat bareng mereka ? Senang sih senang, tapi…ngeri juga  
wkwkwkw…ditunggu ya Chapter berikutnya ! Jangan lupa Review-nya yah !**


	3. Break It!

**Dunia Baru**

**Chapter-3. ****Break It!****  
YAY ! DIUPDATE JUGA! Scarlet udah pada ngakak-ngakak sendiri bayangin kelanjutan fic ini! Mari kita lihat siapa yang bakal menjemput pada Goldies kesayangan kita semua di Indonesia. Itu adalah….SCARLET !(ditimpuk batu), Ngak koq, Cuma bercanda doang*babak belur*. Selamat membaca ya!**

**Warning : OOC !

* * *

**

"Oi, sini-sini!" Panggil makhluk yang berambut hitam itu kearah para Goldies.

"Koq kamu sih yang jemput ?" Tanya Milo.

" Yahh, habisnya aku kan kelahiran Indonesia" Jawab Aiacos dengan tampang kurang senang atau bisa juga dikatakan tidak senang sama sekali, menyambut kedatangan Goldies cakep nan primitif dari pedalaman Yunani.

"Yeee…kirain kita bakal dijemput sama Obama" Kata Milo agak kecewa dan kelewat pe-de. Ntah dari mana tuh presiden mau menjemput para makhluk purbakala ini.

"Jadi kita bakal tinggal dimana nih ?" Tanya Kanon, sudah ngantuk berat kepingin tidur.

"Di rumahku"

"UAPAAAA ? DISANGKAR BURUNG ?" Teriak para Goldies berbarengan.

" Kalian Gila atau apa, emangnya rumahku sarang burung ?" Teriak Aiacos emosi. Emang udah nasib Aiacos menjadi Specter Garuda. "Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku ke mobil ."

"Mobil ? Bisa dimakan ngak ?" Tanya Mu sepolos-polosnya disertai bunyi perut keroncongan sekeras embekan domba.

"Astaga...kenapalah saya harus terima ditugaskan buat nge-'guide' orang primitif begini" Aiacos hanya dapat menyesali pilihannya, lalu membawa para manusia purba tersebut ke lapangan parkir mobil.

"ASTAGA, HEWAN APAAN ITU ?" Seru Aiolia menunjuk ke mobil-mobil yang di berada di lapangan parkir.

"Itu ya, yang namanya mobil, Keren!" Mata Milo langsung berbinar-binar.

"Jadi itu, yang akan mengantarkan kita jalan-jalan ?" Kata Camus meneliti benda yang disebut dengan mobil tersebut, dan mengintip ke dalam knalpotnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Sialnya, Aiacos masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. Pada saat yang sama, asap hitam keluar dari knalpot dan menghitamkan wajah ganteng Camus. Semua goldies yang lain dan juga sang hakim langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tetapi mereka langsung berhenti dan memasang ekspresi horror begitu Camus menyorotkan pandangan mata yang tajam dan dingin mengisyaratkan badai salju yang super dasyat.

"Ayo cepat masuk!" Seru Aiacos sesudah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

Para Goldies memasuki mobil itu sekaligus tetapi karena terlalu sesak, Aiacos yang sudah malas untuk menjemput mereka 2 trip terpaksa mengusulkan beberapa Goldies untuk duduk di atap mobil.

"APA ? DIATAP ?" seru Aphrodite, Shura dan Deathmask bersamaan, karena tinggal mereka yang tersisa diluar mobil sementara yang lainnya sudah asyik berdesak-desakan di dalam mobil.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Aiacos yang sudah menduga mereka akan protes.

"Haduh...nanti kalau kosmetikku luntur gimana " Aphrodite menggelus-elus wajahnya yang mulus tanpa jerawat tersebut. Aiacos menatap ke Goldies yang sedang berdesakan di dalam mobil dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'Ini cowok atau cewek sih ?' dan para Goldies hanya membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan yang berkata 'bagi kami juga masih ngak gitu jelas'.

"HUH! Ngak sudi aku duduk di atap begitu, saya kan yang paling ganteng!" mendengarkan jawaban si Masky yang satu ini, Aiacos mau tak mau memalingkan wajahnya agar DM tak tahju wajahnya yang sengsara menahan tawa dan derita mendengar si kepiting mengaku-ngaku ganteng.

"Kalau saya sih, Cuma ngak mau duduk di atap, nanti gimana kalau saya tiba-tiba panik dan mobilmu terbelah jadi 2 ?" Aiacos agaknya lebih menyetujui alasan yang masuk akal ini karena menyayangi mobilnya.

"Didalam mobil sudah sesak, jadi untuk pengganti Shura, siapa yang bersedia duduk diatas ?" Tanya Aiacos tidak bergitu mengharapkan adanya sukarelawan karena sudah hampir pasti tidak akan ada yang akan mau duduk di atap mobil.

Tiba-tiba terjadi acara gulat antar Goldies dan mobil Aiacos yang malang tersebut pun bergoyang hebat. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mobil tersebut berhenti bergoyang dan jendela mobil terbuka. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Milo dilempar keluar melalui jendela mobil.

"Waduh! Curang, kok aku sih ?" Teriak Milo saat dia menghantam tanah.

"Wah, Gapapa Mil! Dari atas sana kan permandangannya lebih luas, lebih besar kesempatannya buat lihat cewek cakep dari dunia modern ini." Balas Kanon dengan cerdiknya.

Milo menggerutu saat melihat Shura masuk dan bersesak –sesakan di dalam mobil, walaupun menurutnya setelah dipikir-pikir memang lebih menyenangkan duduk di atas dari pada berdesak-desakan dengan sesama cowok didalam mobil. Masih mendingan kalau berdesak-desakan dengan lawan jenis. Sesaat kemudian, Milo terbangun dari lamunannya karena Aphrodite berteriak histeris saat Aiacos menjalankan mobilnya.

"Eh, Aphro, Saya sarankan untuk tidah membuka mulut saat duduk di atas..." teriak Aiacos saat mendengar teriakan Aphrodite

"Akh...BUEKKKHHH! HOEKKK..!" Terdengar suara Aphro seperti kodok sekarat.

"...Soalnya nanti mulutmu kemasukan serangga." Sambung Aiacos.

Perjalanan mereka dipenuhi oleh teriakan Aphro yang histeris nan centil yang bahkan mengalahkan sound sistem 'MA audio' yang dipasang Aiacos di mobilnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang penuh teriakan, tawa dan derita, akhirnya mobil berhenti di tempat tujuan yang masih tak jelas bentuknya bagi para Goldeis kita tersayang. Yakni, rumah Aiacos, tentu mereka tak berharap banyak mengenai tempat yang akan mereka tinggali, tak mungkin Saori dapat membiayai mereka semua untuk tinggal di hotel berkelas seperti JW Marriot.

"Wah jadi ini rumahmu, kok ngak ada pillarnya ? Cuma dinding aja ? apa ngak roboh tuh kalau ada pertempuran ?" tanya om Alde polos. Sedangkan Aiacos tidak menghiraukannya.

"Yah, setidaknya agak lebih bagusan sedikit dari pada Sarang burung lah!" Kata Milo yang dari tadi masih membayangkan kalau specter Garuda yang satu ini beneran tinggal di tempat semacam sangkar burung. Memang beneran cowok cakep satu ini minta diterbangin pakai Garuda Flap.

"Kirain sebesar apa rumah si hakim ini, ternyata masi kalah sama rumah kuil Papacy" Aiolia berjalan-jalan santai disekitar pekarangan rumah Aiacos.

"Aduuhhh...! Tamanmu jelek amat! Lihat donk, tamanku ada bunga mawar merah, mawar putih, dan mawar hitam, cantik-cantik! Ngak kayak rumah kamu yang ditanami tanaman ngak jelas ini." Aphro mengangkat pot bonsai langka yang sangat disayangi Aiacos, dan melemparnya yang untungnya dapat ditangkap oleh Aiolos.

"Iya Aphro, mawarmu memang cantik, tapi begitu ada orang menghirupnya, bisa langsung tepar dan megap-megap ngak jelas bagaikan kodok masuk ke toilet Masky!" Balas Aiolos sambil mengembalikan bonsai kesayangan Aiacos ke tempatnya yang semula.

"HOI ! Apa hubungan toiletku yang berseni dengan mawar pocong bermuka horror ini ?" Protes DM dibalas dengan cekikan mematikan dari Aphro. Dan mereka akhirnya cakar-cakaran a'la kucing garong vs kucing zombie.

* * *

Setelah mereka meletakkan barang-barang mereka ke kamar masing-masing, Milo dkk asyik menjelajahi rumah Aiacos yang dapat tergolong mewah dan berkelas. Aiacos sedang mengobrol dengan Aiolos dan Saga sambil membuat kopi. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara mengerikan yang berasal dari ruang tamu. Aiacos, Aiolos dan Saga segera berlari keruang tersebut dan menemukan Shura yang berdiri terpaku dan berkata terbata-bata

"ta-tadi ada orang yang terperangkap di dalam kotak ajaib itu! Sa-saya hanya mencoba me-menyelamatkannya! Sungguh!" Shura berusahan menjelaskan situasi tersebut saat Aiacos berlutut sambil memandangi jenazah TV LCD Plasma terbaru yang baru saja dibelinya.

"T-TV ku..." sebelum Aiacos menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah terdengar suara ledakan yang menandakan kehancuran yang lebih dasyat yang bersumber dari garasi.

Ternyata nasib mobil Aiacos lebih mengenaskan dari pada TV-nya. Milo yang sekarang tampak gosong menjelaskan bahwa dia hanya mencoba menghidupkan mesin mobil. Aiacos benar-benar sudah sepucart mayat saat TV-nya terbelah, sekarang sesudah mobilnya meledak dia tampaknya sudah siap untuk terjun bebas ke dalam Yomotsu Hirasaka.

"Yah, setidaknya rumahmu tidak ikut terbakar." Kata Kanon yang berdiri santai dengan wajah agak gosong dan rambutnya setengah terbakar.

"ARGHHHH !" Teriak Aiacos dan berjalan penuh amarah kembali ke ruang tamu dengan mayat TV kesayangannya masih tergeletak tak berdaya menanti untuk dibersihkan. Aiacos membaringkan tubuhnya di Sofa panjang yang empuk saat Shaka masuk untuk menemaninya.

"Sebaiknya engkau membuat teh. Itu dapat menenangkan saraf yang tegang." Kata Shaka tersenyum.

"Saya akan menbantu membersihkan barang ini" Sambuingnya.

"Trims. Kamu dapat menggunakan alat penyedot debu yang ada di sudut dapur, tekan tombol merahnya dan arakhan ke TV itu. Tenang saja, alat itu telah kumodifikasi. Bahkan gajah pun akan dapat masuk ke dalam." Kata Aiacos ramah saat meninggalkan ruangan tamu untuk menyeduh teh.

Shaka membalas senyuman Aiacos dan merasakan aura Aiacos sudah lebih tenang.

Aiacos menikmati teh hijau kesukaannya dan menyetujui pendapat Shaka tentang teh yang dapat menenangkan saraf. Dan sudah hampir dapat ditebak, terdengar teriakan lagi yang menggangu ketenangan Aiacos. Kali ini Aiacos menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik setelah sampai di tempat teriakan tersebut berasal. Ternyata teriakan tersebut berasal dari Shaka yang rambutnya tersedot ke dalam penghisap debu.

"RAMBUT CANTIKKU ! TOLONG !"

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan gunting" Aiacos bergegas mengambil gunting dari dapur, tetapi langkahnya terhenti oleh suara mengerikan yang auranya sangat amat mematikan.

"Coba saja kamu berani menggunting rambutku sehelaipun."

Akhirnya, Aiacos terpaksa meminta bantuan semua goldies untuk menarik rambut Shaka sehelai demi sehelai karena ancaman Shaka yang menyangkut nyawa. Dia benar-benar menyayangi rambutnya dan tak ingin kehilangan sehelai pun. Situasi semakin rumit pada saat Mu yang baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya berjalan dengan mata masih terpejam dan tersandung Shaka hingga menabrak vas mahal pemberian Violate kepada Aiacos.

Akhirnya setelah Shaka dan Aiacos berhasil ditenangkan, para Goldies kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Waduh, hampir saja rumah ini hancur gara-gara pelampiasan makhluk setengah dewa berambut pirang itu." Kata Milo sambil bermain kartu dengan Kanon, Aiolia, dan DM. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Wah, besok kita ada jadwal mau jalan-jalan kemana nih ?" tanya Aiolia bersemangat.

"Kata si kambing besok kita bakal ke bukit lawang" Jawab, DM.

"Hahaha...si Kambing! Cocok tuh panggilannya!" Milo tertawa sambil meminum milo hangat.

"Tapi apa bisa dipercaya tuh ? Kadang kan si Kambing Cuma suka sok tahu aja" Timpal Aiolia

"Wah, ngak tau juga sih, tapi biarlah, emang dasar si kambing tuh."

Sialnya, ucapan DM terdengar sampai ke kamar sebelah yang dihuni para senior mereka yakni, Aiolos, Saga, dan Shura. Saga dan Aiolos berusaha menahan Shura agar tidak menambah kerusakan yang lebih parah kepada rumah Aiacos yang sudah nyaris hancur.

"Saga! Aiolos! Lepaskan aku! Biar kukuliti mereka semua pakai Excalibur dan kepala mereka akan kupajang diatas perapian !" teriak Shura emosi berat dengan mata melotot berapi-api.

"Sabar...sabar..." Kata Saga seraya menahan Shura agar tidak menggunakan Excalibur.

"iya Shur! Ingat, Excalibur itu digunakan untuk melindungi Athena bukan untuk menghancur leburkan rumah orang!" Aiolos menahan Shura dan mengunci gerakannya di lantai layaknya pose yang dapat dibayangkan fans YAOI Aiolos x Shura.

_Hush! Hush! Enyahlah pikiran kotor!_

Sementara itu, Aiacos sedang merenungi nasibnya di kamar yang gelap dan suram(Lebih tepatnya sengaja digelap-gelapin agar terkesan lebih menyedihkan.)

"hiks...hiks...Rumahku"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Yo! Gimana ? Kasihan juga Aiacos kali ini! XDDDDDD...Tapi semoga dia dapat bersabar menerima segala cobaan ini, dan di Chapter berikutnya akan saya jamin penderitaan...eh tugas Aiacos bertambah berat. Tapi biarpun masih primitif Scarlet mau saja temenin mereka jadi tour guide keliling Indonesia...XDDDD**

**Jangan lupa Review! ^w^  
Ditunggu ya Update-annya !**


	4. Makhluk Tak Jelas

**Dunia Baru**

**Chapter-4. Makhluk Tak Jelas**

**Haha! Gomen…lama(banget) updatenya! Pasti sudah ngak sabaran ya menanti lanjutan fic ini? Okay! Selamat membaca!(Koq, suka banget sih nulis fic soal penderitaan orang?)Hehehe…**

**Warning: sedikit yaoi :3**

* * *

Setelah keadaan mental Aiacos dan Shura membaik– atas bantuan Violate dan dukun setempat– mereka pun kembali ke jadwal pembelajaran dunia modern mereka.

"Om Aia..."Goda seekor singa culun."Om Aia masih ngambek ya, TV-nya rusak?"

"Lia! Jangan gangguin dia lagi, gimana kalo dia entar kumat lagi?"Balas Aiolos sambil menjewer telinga adiknya tersebut.

"Adu-duh, kak! Lepasin!"

Sementara itu, di kejauhan, sang hakim sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya yang baru datang karena panggilan darurat dari Milo mengenai kondisi Aiacos.

"Vio...tolong dengarkan permintaanku kali ini. Sekali saja!" Mohon sang hakim yang kejiwaannya sudah menyamai rambutnya yang acak-acakan ngak jelas tersebut.

"...Apa sih, kan cuma membawa mereka jalan-jalan saja. Lagian aku juga punya tugas sendiri, sudah sana. Tinggal sehari aja kok, mereka udah mau di-ekspor balik ke Sanctuary."Balas Violate yang sebenarnya ogah ikut campur dalam masalah runyam seperti halnya menjaga para Goldies yang imut nan nakal bak kucing gila tersebut.

_'Haduh, kapan nih aku bisa pulang?'_Batin Violate.

"Ai-a-COS!" Teriak Milo dari kejauhan.

Begitu mendengar suara Milo, Aiacos langsung shock seketika akibat trauma.

"Oi, cepat naik ke bus pariwisatanya, udah mau berangkat nih!"Kata Milo sambil cengar-cengir memamerkan gigi putih bersinarnya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Violate langsung pulang meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sudah diambang kematian dengan alasan klasik: lupa mengangkat jemuran/belum matikan kompor/lupa kasih makan ikan emas(Aphro?) dan lain-lain.

Tentu saja beriringan dengan kepergian Violate, Aiacos semakin galau saja. Dia hanya bisa pasrah menanti malapetaka apa lagi yang akan dihadapinya. Bisa ditebak dan sudah hampir pasti bahwa dugaan Aiacos memang benar. Kunjungan para zodiak tak tau aturan tersebut memang tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah berjalan mulus, semulus wajah Julian Solo yang cantik tanpa polesan._(A/N: Kalimat terakhir yang satu ini mendapat protes keras dari Aphro dan pemujanya.)_

Di dalam perjalanan ke bukit lawang pun tidak setenang yang diperkirakan Shaka. Bahkan hampir pecah peperangan di dalam bus yang malang tersebut karena mempeributkan gold cloth siapa yang mendapat keuntungan paling banyak apabila dijual kiloan. Untung saja pertikaian berhasil dilerai oleh Mu dengan cara men-teleport Masky ke atap bus, dan mengancam akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap goldies lainnya jika mereka tidak duduk yang manis.

Dan pada saat itu, Aiacos sudah benar-benar pasrah dan menyerah untuk menangani mereka. Selama perjalanan sang specter hanya mendengarkan lagu dengan tenang si kursi depan bus untuk menjauhkan diri dari kursi belakang yang dianiaya oleh penghuninya(baca: para Goldies).

"Wuih! Itu apa!"Teriak Aiolia penuh semangat. Dan para goldies, bahkan Aiacos –yang untungnya sudah agak mereda – melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh gold saint Leo tersebut. Dan TERNYATA yang ditunjuk Aiolia adalah...Ah, karena bus berlaju dengan kencang, ngak kelihatan deh, apa yang ditunjuk Aio...

_(Milo: WOI! Apa-apaan ini! Kalau sudah lama ngak nulis cerita, nulis yang benar!)_

...Untungnya dengan mata batin kebaggaannya, Shaka dapat melihat hal yang ditunjuk oleh si Lia.

"Shaka, apa yang tadi ditunjuk Aio?"Tanya Aldy penasaran.

"Ah, ngak penting kok."Jawab Shaka santai.

"Apa pun boleh lah, bosan banget nih"Pinta Kanon, yang diam-diam menantikan pertengkaran berikutnya.

"Udah kubilang ngak penting, cuma DM yang jatuh dari atap bus kok."Jawab Shaka tenang seakan-akan gold saint kepiting yang jatuh terguling-guling dari atap bus menuju penangkaran Orangutan adalah kejadian sehari-hari.

"HOI! Cepat selamatkan kepiting bego itu!"Teriak Saga panik.

"REEEEMMMMM! Hentikan busnya!"Teriak Aldy.

"Astaga..."Aiacos menghela nafas yang dan segera meminta supir but untuk menghentikan kendaraan tersebut agar mereka dapat menyeret anggota mereka kembali ke tempat semula.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku membiarkan seekor kepiting untuk duduk di atap."Kata supir bus tersebut.

"Eh? Kok sepertinya aku kenal suara itu?"Balas Aphro.

"Erm, ah...mungkin perasaanmu saja, non."Balas sang supir.

"'NON?' HEH! Aku ini cowok tulen, ngerti? Kalau perlu, sini kubuktikan sekarang!"Aphro langsung mencoba melepas celananya, dan untung saja dicegat oleh Milo.

"Aphro, udah! Jangan! Nanti fanfic ini ratingnya berubah jadi M berkat ulahmu!"

Menyadari perbuatannya, Aphro langsung menghentikan perbuatannya yang tak terpuji tersebut.

"Ah, syukurlah. Kali ini engkau memang benar-benar penyelama dunia, Milo."Ucap Shura lega.

"Tapi, sebenarnya siapa supir bus ini?"Tanya Aiolos juga ingin tahu.

"..."

"Pak Supir, kalau boleh nanya, siapa namamu?"Tanya Aiolia penuh sopan santun.

"Erm, nama ya...namaku...Minus!"Balas sang supir agak panik.

"Minus?"

"Iya, Minus. Pokoknya bukan Griphon Minos, salah satu hakim neraka yang lumayan dekat dengan Aiacos. Aku juga ngak kenal Minos itu siapa! Ahahaha..."

"..."

Hening...sunyi senyap

"Sudahlah, Griphon Minos salah satu hakim neraka yang lumayan dekat dengan Aiacos. Aktingmu parah."Bisik Aiacos kepada sahabatnya, dan ajaibnya perjalanan berlanjut tanpa kejadian besar apapun.

Beberapa jam kemudian sampailah para pendekar Yunani tersebut di penangkaran Orangutan Sumatera Utara, Bukit Lawang. Sesampainya disana, mereka wajib menonton video aturan dan petunjuk guide mengenai Orangutan. Lalu untuk sampai ke lokasi, mereka juga harus mendaki kedalam pedalaman hutan. Yah, tentu saja hal tersebut bukan masalah bagi para Goldies, bagian peraturan yang terberat bagi mereka adalah 'Dilarang keras membuat keributan di area penangkaran.' Aiacos bertaruh separuh hartanya kepada Minos bahwa mereka akan ditentang keluar dalam jangka waktu tak lebih dari 30 menit dengan memperhitungkan perilaku para Goldies.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, muncullah jejadian aneh bermuka hitam berambut jingga di sela-sela pohon. DM lah yang pertama melihat penampakan tersebut dikarenakan indera keseratus Om Masky kita tersayang paling sensitive soal makhluk-makhluk tak jelas yang hidup di tengah hutan. Tetapi karena sudah terbiasa, DM tidak menghiraukannya.

Tetapi, ternyata makhluk fenomenal tersebut juga terlihat oleh Aiolia, dengan mata singanya yang kelaparan.

"Kak Olos, kak Olos! Itu apa kak?" Lagi-lagi muncul suara sok polos Aiolia. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Marin mendengar kepolos nan dodolan singa yang kegagahannya diragukan ini?

"Eh, itu ya?" Timpa Aphro menunjuk kearah pohon-pohon.

"Eh iya, ada! Ada!" Balas Kanon kegirangan.

"Ada apanya?" Tanya Saga kebingungan.

"Om tua matanya dah rabun ya?" Ejek Kanon

"HEH! Sembarangan kamu, kita ini kembar dodol!" Terkadang Saga bisa sampai kagum melihat kedodolan adik kembarnya ini.

"Sudah…sudah…" Aldebaran mencoba melerai kakak adik kembar tersebut sebelum komet bertabrakan dan segitiga Bermuda muncul ditengah hutan.

Setelah beberapa saat, muncullah dari sela-sela pohon makhluk jejadian yang mereka ributkan. Dan tentu saja makhluk tersebut adalah orangutan yang menghuni penangkaran tersebut. Tetapi sayangnya keterbatasan pengetahuan para Goldies yang tidak lulus SD tersebut mengakibatkan malapetaka ajaib seperti pembicaraan yang bisa disimak dibawah ini;

"Ah! Aku tahu, itu pasti saudaramu Aphro!" Kata Milo

"Awas kamu Mil! Kutanam mawar cantikku ke lubang hidungmu nanti!" Balas Aphro penuh dendam.

"Masa, saudara Aphro sih? Bukannya istrinya?" Tambah Kanon mencari ajal.

"Kalian ini minta mati muda ya?" Suara Aphro sudah mulai pecah karena gemetar dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Ah, bukan istrinya tuh Non. Tapi suaminya." Sambung Milo, lagi-lagi menggali kubur sendiri.

"AKU COWOK TULEN TAU!"

Ledakan dasyat pun terjadi. Syukurnya Mu dengan lincah dan ligatnya mengelilingi Aphro dengan jurus Crystal Wall agar hutan penangkaran berisikan 'suami-suami Aphro' tidak terkena ledakan amarahnya.

Sementara itu, percakapan yang lebih waras tapi tak kalah tingkat kebodohannya sedang berlangsung di kelompok lain dari Goldies.

"Itu pasti yang namanya Komodo." Kata Shura sok tau.

"Tapi kok beda dengan gambar yang dibuku petunjuk?" Aiolos sibuk menatap gambar di buku paduan wisata.

"Habis ke yang namanya 'salon' kali ya?" Tambah Shura tak mau kalah.

Mendengar hal tersebut, si kepiting kita tersayang pun berjalan dengan gagahnya kearah duo kambing dan kuda bersayap tersebut.

"Ini tuh bukan komono Shur!" Kata DM dengan suara lantang.

"Memangnya kamu tahu, makhluk apa itu?" Tanya Shura jengkel menatap temannya tersebut. Mungkin memang sebaiknya dia meminta resep kepiting lada hitam dari Violate untuk diuji di temannya yang satu ini. Gambaran di benaknya membayangkan DM dipiring perak dengan sayur dan saus lada hitam membuatnya mual.

"Yang penting bukan cicak."Jawab DM polos.

"KALAU GITU APA?" Shura sekali lagi nyaris meledak. Misalkan saja Shura memakai jurus kesayangannya, bisa-bisa dia dituntut anggota Go Green Karena menggundulkan hutan di Sumatera Utara.

"Bukan cicak." Ulang DM dengan polosnya tidak menyadari kesalahannya tersebut.

Sementara itu, Aiolos hanya bisa menatap pertengkaran tiada akhir antara si kambing dan kepiting tersebut.

Tetapi apakah gerangan yang terjadi dengan Aiacos dan Minos? Tentu mereka tidak akan sampai hati untuk meninggalkan para Goldies yang sedang berdebat (Milo, Kanon, Saga, Shura, DM, Aphro), menganga menatap orangutan (Aiolia, Alde, Mu), memantau(Aiolos), meditasi (Tak lain dan tak bukan: Shaka), dan membeku (Camus) sendirian ditengah hutan lebat. Tapi ternyata mereka tega.

Kini Aiacos dan Minos sedang menyusuri jalan pulang menuju kota meninggalkan para Goldies yang malang dibelas kasihan orangutan.

"Kamu yakin 'cos?" Tanya Minos seraya menyetir dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Kalau mereka dititipkan ke aku satu hari lagi, rambutku bisa botak stress mikirin berandalan gila macam mereka." Gerutu Aiacos.

"Aiacos botak." Minos cuma bisa senyum-senyum membayangkannya.

"Kenapa kamu cengar-cengir?" Tanya Aiacos menatap dari kursi penumpang disamping minos yang sedang menyetir. Wajahnya yang tersenyum licik membayangkan aiacos duduk botak disamping shaka terlihat indah terkena hamparan cahaja matahari yang terbenam di balik gunung. Minos tidak menghiraukan tatapan sahabatnya tersebut, dan bergumam.

"Sayang sekali jika rambutmu yang indah tersebut rontok semua."

…_.dan sayang sekali engkau sudah menjadi milik Violate._

Minos mengkubur kalimat terakhir tersebut di hatinya dan mencoba untuk sebisa mungkin menikmati perjalanan pulang tersebut.

* * *

**Apa gerangan yang akan terjadi dengan Goldies yang ditinggal sendirian? Tunggu kelanjutannya tahun depan…*plak***

**Milo: GILA kamu Scarlet! Kamu berencana kabur meninggalkan kita di hutan ini sampai tahun depan?**

**Scarlet: *Kabur dan sembunyi kursi belakang Aiacos dan Minos sambil membawa video camera* Sorry Mil!**

**Goldies: WOIII!**

**Gomen minna-san, Scarlet sedang kehabisan ide dan hiatus Fic Dunia Baru…Doakan semoga ada hujan ide ya…hehehe**

**Thanks dan jangan lupa review! XD**


End file.
